Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure/Chapter 7
Brian and Vinny: A Multiversal Adventure by LDEJRuff Chapter 7 - A Dog-Dominant Universe Brian and Vinny were transported in what appears to be a sidewalk in the Quahog park. "Well, Vinny," Brian began, "we made it. Home sweet...What the hell?" "This doesn't look like our home," Vinny said, looking around. "I know," Brian agreed. "This is the universe where dogs are dominant and humans are raised as pets." "Oh!" Vinny shouted. "This is more twisted than when I tasted a cherry-flavored green slushy." Cutaway: We see Vinny drinking a frozen green treat from a cup. "Still good, though," he said. Back to the sidewalk. "There must be an explanation for this," Brian said, looking at the remote. "Let's try again." He pressed the button, but the two dogs weren't transported out. They were still in the universe. "Uh-oh," Brian said, widening his eyes. "Uh-oh?" Vinny repeated. "I think the batteries have run out," Brian said, removing the battery compartment from the remote. "Looks like this thing takes AA batteries." "Oh, crap," Vinny grumbled. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck in this universe forever." "Not quite, Vinny," Brian disagreed. "I have an idea on how to get fresh batteries for the remote. But we'll have to go undercover for it." "What do you mean?" asked Vinny. Brian answered, "You'll know soon enough." The two dogs walked all the way to the Griffin house in this universe, and they were wearing outfits. Brian was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and light tan pants, while Vinny wore a red shirt, a brown jacket and a pair of glasses. "Okay, Vinny," Brian informed. "The Griffins in this universe know me by another name: Blake Carrington. You're my brother, Ben." "Wait," Vinny halted. "You watch Dynasty? I love that show. But why use aliases named after two of the characters, especially the main character?" "Just a coincidence, I guess," Brian shrugged before ringing the doorbell. "Oh, boy," the dogs heard this universe's Peter say inside the house in excitement. "I know what that sound is." Dog Peter opened the door. "Oh," Dog Peter greeted. "Hey, Blake. Long time, no see. Who's that?" "Hello," Vinny greeted back. "I'm Blake's brother, Ben. I thought I might get to know you better, since you already know my brother." "Great," Dog Peter said, glad. "Come on in." Both Brian and Vinny went inside, where Dog Peter guided them to the kitchen. "Blake," Dog Peter began, "I'm sure you remember my wife, Lois." The dog version of Lois wagged her tail. "Our son, Chris," Dog Peter continued. This universe's version of Chris was a sheep dog. "Our daughter, Meg," Dog Peter continued. This universe's version of Meg was a bulldog. "And our puppy, Stewie," Dog Peter continued. The Stewie in this universe was a poodle puppy. "We don't know whatever happened to our human, Brian," Dog Peter shrugged. "He just up and disappeared. So one month later, we bought another human to replace him. Say hello to the human we now have, Vinny." This universe's version of Vinny was, indeed, a human. He wore black pants, a greyish brown jacket with a cream-colored shirt underneath, a black collar with a gold tag (like the one our Vinny wore), had black hair with a bald spot, and had a goatee under his long nose. He even had our Vinny's Italian-American accent. "Hello," Human Vinny greeted. "Hi," Brian and Vinny greeted back. "Mommy, can I play with the Carringtons, please?" Puppy Stewie requested. "Sure," Dog Lois replied, "as long as it's okay with Ben." "It is," Vinny agreed. "I love pups." Both Brian and Vinny followed Puppy Stewie up to his room. "Oh, Brian," Puppy Stewie said with glee, "it's so good to see you again! And I see you brought your universe's Vinny along with you!" "Wait," Vinny interrupted. "You know about us, little pup?" "Yes, he does," Brian answered Vinny. "So, how's our universe's Brian doing?" Puppy Stewie asked. "Is he getting adjusted to your universe pretty well? I sure do miss him." Brian froze at the mention of this universe's version of him. He thought about what happened when he and Stewie transported out of this universe before... "Goodbye, Stewie," Human Brian said to Stewie. He then turned to Brian and said, "Goodbye, Brian. Maybe our paths will cross again someday." With that, Human Brian started walking away from the front yard. He continued walking until a car hit him, running him over à la our Brian in "Life of Brian". "Oh, my God," Stewie said, shocked, "he got hit by a car!" Brian looked at Puppy Stewie with a sad look on his face, ready to tell him what happened to his human companion. "Puppy Stewie," Brian began with a sigh, "your universe's Brian died as soon as he got into our universe." "What?" Puppy Stewie said in shock. "How?" "He got run over by a car," Brian answered. "I'm really sorry for what happened. However, our universe's Stewie, whom you've met, has something that could bring him back from the dead." "Really?" Puppy Stewie asked. "Really," Brian repeated in the form of an answer. "However, the main reason we came is because our remote's batteries have run out of power." "Yeah," Vinny added. "We were hopin' you had some fresh batteries for it." "Very well," Puppy Stewie agreed. "I'll give you some fresh batteries for your remote after I travel to your universe and bring back our Brian. Wish me luck." "Thanks," Brian said, shaking Puppy Stewie's paw. "We will." Category:Family Guy Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters